Comprimé
by Lou' Wind
Summary: OS. "Le monde se teinte de noir, les bruits alentours deviennent étrangers à mes oreilles"
**Auteur :** Lou' Wind

 **Disclaimer :** Le texte est de moi. J'emprunte un personnage à J.K.R. pour lui donner un peu de vie.

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'ai écris ça y'a bien longtemps. Je ne sais pas si ça peut toucher quelqu'un ou même intéresser. Je l'ai écris de façon brute, sous une impulsion. J'espère que c'est compréhensible et que ça a du sens pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi. En tout cas le voici, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

 _Comprimé_

 **Un hurlement d'abord, une plainte, un gémissement.**

Je balaye désespérément la salle du regard alors que tout autour de moi se teinte de noir. Les bruits alentours deviennent étrangers à mes oreilles alors qu'il se réveille. Ses cris me glacent d'effroi et je sais que je me suis figé. Que je ne vais pas tarder à trembler.

Le monde se trouble et je tâtonne pour trouver un support, un repère. Maudissant ma faiblesse, je m'appuie de toute mes forces sur le sol et je me relève. La tête haute, je chasse l'eau salée qui s'agglutine dans mes yeux. Et je me force à avancer. Ils ne doivent pas le voir. Personne ne dois le voir. Je suis fort. Je suis fort. Je vais y arriver. Je peux y arriver. Je suis…

Un gémissement m'échappe alors que je me laisse choir sur le goudron trop dur. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance. Plus rien n'a d'importance. La douleur me happe. Ça fait aussi mal qu'une douleur physique. Encore plus mal. J'ai envie de hurler. Toute les cellules de mon corps me font souffrir. Je ne peux plus bouger. Immobilisé par ce combat mental qui requiert toutes mes forces. Le démon arrive et je ne peux pas l'empêcher d'avancer. Ma faiblesse m'emplit de rage. Je ne peux plus retenir mes larmes. J'ai l'impression que mon corps va exploser. Je sens des mains qui se posent sur moi au moment où les dernières barrières s'effondrent. Mon propre cri me glace le sang, et je bascule dans le noir.

 **Souvenirs qui s'entrechoquent. Mémoire qui bouillonne. Flash éblouissant. Mal à la tête.**

Comment j'en suis arrivé là ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ? Je crois que c'était un soir. Un soir d'été. Tout le monde aurait juré que tout allait pour le mieux. Que nous étions comblés. Tout le monde. Tout le monde se trompait. Mes souvenirs ne sont plus clairs, de grosses tâches noires masquent l'essentiel. Ils m'emportent lentement.

 _Je me lève lentement et, hagard, je regarde autour de moi. Ma mâchoire me fait mal, j'ai du tomber dessus. Je cligne plusieurs fois des paupières. Les couleurs arrivent petit à petit. À une longueur de bras, une bouteille renversée sur le sol laisse s'échapper les restes d'un liquide transparent. D'un geste chaotique que j'aurai voulu calme, je laisse tomber ma main sur le goulot._

 _Ma gorge me brule et mon esprit s'embrume. La bouteille est vide. Jetée au loin. À la force de mes bras, je tente de me hisser sur le lit. Mes jambes ne répondent plus. Secoué de tremblements, j'abandonne. Peu importe. Le sol trop dur. Sans importance. Pas de motivation. Aucun intérêt._

 _La fatigue me plonge dans un sommeil agité. Les cauchemars s'enchainent et la douleur refuse de s'arrêter. Mais quelle douleur ? Je n'ai mal nulle part. Je voudrais crier. J'essaie de hurler. De parler. De chuchoter. Il n'y a pas d'air dans mes poumons. Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprend pas. Je ne vois plus rien. Je ne sens plus rien. Je suis mort tu crois ?_

 _Le soleil sur mon visage me force à me lever. Je suis moulu. Le sol était plus dur que dans mon souvenir. Tant pis. Je me hisse sur mes jambes et je titube jusqu'à la salle de bain. Un tableau sur le mur me montre un portrait peu avenant. Curieux, je l'observe. Un type aux cheveux gras me lance un regard méprisant. Sous ses yeux gris à l'éclat ternis, ses cernes violettes et sa barbe miteuse m'apprennent qu'il ne doit pas vraiment prendre soin de lui. Les marques sur son visage sont des signes aussi. Il n'est pas en très grande forme. Je comprend mieux alors. Sous ces traits émaciés, je remarque la forme de ses pommettes émaciées et celle de son nez qui me semblent familiers. On doit avoir un lien de parenté._

 _Je lève lentement les mains jusqu'à mon visage pour me frotter les yeux. En le voyant m'imiter, je réalise soudain que c'est le miroir qui me fait face. Mon visage me semble étrange sous mes doigts et je ne me reconnais pas. Je ne me rappelle pas de quand date ma dernière douche ou mon dernier rasage. On est quel jour d'ailleurs ?_

 _Un sanglot m'échappe et je ne fais rien pour éviter de me retrouver sur le carrelage. Je reste longtemps prostré ainsi. Je ne sais plus qui m'a récupéré sur le sol._

 _La salle d'attente était horrible. Je veux me cacher, je ne veux pas qu'on me voit ainsi. Je ne suis pas faible. Je ne suis pas faible. On appelle mon nom et quelqu'un vient me chercher. Je ne l'entend pas. Quelqu'un me prend par le bras et je suis comme si j'étais dans un rêve. La réalité m'échappe une fois encore. Un type en blouse me parle de derrière son bureau. Parle plutôt à la personne assise à côté de moi. Une personne qui me rappelle quelque chose. Qui est-ce ? Souvenirs embrumés. Mal à la tête. Je ne sais plus où je suis._

 **Cris muets. Regard vide. Marionette.**

Je me réveille dans un lit blanc. Avec des draps blancs. Des murs blancs. Des machines blanches autour de moi. Trop de blanc. Trop de lumière. Je referme les yeux. Quel est cet endroit ? Vague de souvenirs qui s'écrase dans mon esprit. L'hôpital. _Encore_.

Je crois que j'aurai du prendre ce foutu comprimé ce matin. Quelle idée de croire que j'étais prêt ? Quelle idée de croire que je suis fort ? Je ne peux pas gagner aussi simplement. Je ne peux pas gagner tout court.

Ça fait plusieurs mois que je les prends tous les jours. Un petit comprimé blanc chaque matin. Un verre d'eau et je peux affronter la journée. Je ne suis plus rien sans ça. Mais tout le monde à oublié. Ils ne se rappellent pas de mon état avant ça. Ils ne savent peut être même pas. Personne ne sait à quoi ressemble ma tête quand on ne me drogue pas. Je m'en fous au fond.

Pourquoi j'ai cru qu'aujourd'hui ce serait différent ? Pourquoi j'ai cru que j'arriverai à survivre sans ça ? À survivre à mes humeurs qui changent sans me demander mon avis ?

Je me maudis d'être aussi faible. Je maudis mes proches de m'avoir trouvé et forcé à aller voir ce psychiatre. Je maudis le monde d'être encore en vie.

On ne peux pas vivre en étant dépendant de ça. C'est pas humain. C'est pas possible.

 **À l'aide. Je ne veux plus. Je veux partir.**

 **...**

Si vous êtes arrivé jusqu'au bout c'est bon signe nan ? En tout cas j'espère que ça vous à plût.

Une petite review pour encourager et m'aider à progresser c'est super motivant. Merci.

Lou' Wind


End file.
